shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiara the Kirin
Tiara.jpg|Tiara surprised Tiara angry.jpg|Tiara angry Tiara playing on her Violin.jpg|Tiara playing her violin Tiara surprised.jpg|......... Tiara Normal anime girl 8959.jpg|Tiara during the latter half of the timeskip!!|link=Tiara the Kirin|linktext=Tiara's Page 10 year old Tiara.jpg|10 year old Tiara Kirin.jpg|Tiara in full Kirin form Tiara before timeskip.jpg|Tiara before the timeskip redhairanimegirl3.jpg|Tiara after the Timeskip|link=Tiara the Kirin Intro Tiara is the 18 year old doctor and musician of The Dax Raider Pirates. She is one of the three founding members and the first mate. She ate the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Kirin Appearance Tiara is a young woman who has long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She actually has contact lenses to change her eye colour because she thinks brown is boring. She wears a pink T-shirt with a red skirt.She has a slender figure that Dax described as amazing and has large breasts. Tiara has a long broadsword that she carries around with her and a yellow jacket rimmed with black fur. She is quite tall and is quite smily. Personality Tiara is a very impatient person, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. Tiara is a strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other crew members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. This mostly comes from her refined upbringing in a palace. She is quite lazy and reads a lot of books. Along with Dax and Zeon, Tiara is one of the smartest of the Dax Raiders. Tiara is very bossy and is used to ordering everyone around, including Dax, despite not being the captain herself. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of the Dax raiders. She can also be quite sarcastic. Despite being a strict person, she seems to have a clumsy side to her, as seen when she fell into a pit hole and carried on as if nothing had happened. She also seems to suffer from a split personality and major mood swings. While she can be bossy she can also be quite wild and carefree. Tiara loves to sing and dance and is confident with her body so she occasionally wears revealing clothes. Also she is also one of the more compassionate crew members who is fast to show sympathy when hearing sad things about other people. She is easily one of the Dax raider's most emotional members, she cries easily and she shows much understanding of and insight into feelings. This often makes her good to comfort her friends. She is in love with Dax and when around him her second personality tends to show. Relationships She soon came to respect Dax's qualities as a leader, but often gets angry at his irrational thinking and love of fighting. In such situations, she sometimes tends to get into violent outbreaks, often ordering him and the other members as well despite him being the captain. Despite this, she cares for and trusts Dax very much as her captain, and he often serves as an emotional anchor for her during times of crisis. She is a reluctant friend of Raysun and finds him very annoying. Most of the time she is bossing him around and quarrelling with him. Tiara occasionally gets irritated with Zeon, but respects his shipwright skills and is often amazed at his inventions Abilities and Powers Spear Mastery: As princess from 'Spear'tide island she was taught how to use a spear alongside her medical studies. She trained with the best warriors in the kingdom including Dax's brother. She carries a spear with some of Dax's Chaos energy stored in it.With her Chaos spear, Tiara is a seasoned fighter whose great skills in battle enabled her to win many awards. Techniques She has 5 main attacks with her spear. Dragon rage: She charges towards the enemy and holds down the chaos button making it explosive and shocking. Then she spears the enemy. Dragon Blaze: She holds down the chaos button and slashes wildly causes streaks os chaos to fly out. Dragon's Fury: She spears several times hard and fast. Dragon Javelin: She throws the spear at her target The Chaos Dragon: She focuses all the chaos energy to the tip then spears the enemy. Medical Skills She is a master doctor skilled at stopping infections, fixing bones, and curing disease. She is experienced because as the princess and one of 2 doctors she was expected to work in the hospital. She was going to be sent to a school for medical genius' Devil Fruit Tiara ate the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Kirin ,an exceedingly powerful Mythical Zoan devil fruit that allows her to transform fully or partially into a Kirin. She uses this ability so much its like a part of everyday life. Weapons Specialist. Tiara carries many weapons with her at all times and is quite proficient with them. She has nun chucks in her bra, a dagger strapped to her leg, a shotgun strapped to her back and lastly a whip in her shoe. History For most of her life, Tiara was a princess of the Speartide empire. As a child, Tiara was pampered and treated like a princess. With a luxurious room and the most extravagant toys. She was taught lessons by the most expensive and beautiful teachers and was allowed to get her own way with almost everything. Because of this she became a spoilt brat who was rude to anyone she didn't particularly like the look of. Her mother and father did not care. They showcased her as the angel of the empire. Her father, the king, was a very greedy man who loved war and land. Conquering other countries and bringing them into his empire. Her mother was a very beautiful woman although quite timid and quiet. She was dancer. At the age of 11, Tiara dropped most of her other studies so she could focus solely on weapons mastery and medical studies. Becoming a medical genius and a master with a spear. She was sent to battlefields to rally troops and to provide medical assistance. She became friends with a woman called Deraz D. Valencia, mother of Dax, who worked with her in the hospitals and on the battlefield. Valencia's incredible kindness made Tiara realise how rude and mean she was causing her to mellow a bit and become nicer. At 17, Tiara discovered a horrible secret: her parents wanted to marry her to a foreign king in order to bring about a union between his empire and his kingdom. Because of this, Tiara began to disobey her father. In retaliation her father threatened to revoke her royalty if she did not obey his every command. Tiara was not one to give up easily and started to plan ways to get out of it without her royalty being revoked. Her plan was evil and mean but she put it into action a.s.a.p. She began to encourage her father to conquer even more land and telling him to set campaigns to faraway places for no reason. Tiara told him the people were rebellious and needed to be kicked out of their countries. Her powerhungry father agreed everytime, blinded by his greed. Slowly the plan began to work. When the king finally arrived, she was shocked. He was a old grey haired man with a constant cough and beard that reached the ground. All he talked about was art and wolves. Both topics that Tiara found boring. She was wearing a unusally big wedding gown. But to her surprise, he gave her a devil fruit as a gift. Tiara ate it immediately. At the same time somewhere else in the city, Dax quit the army , he was angry at the ruthless and terrible things they were doing. Killing innocents for no reason and kicking people out of their homes. He had stolen a devil fruit meant for his brother and quickly rushed to the docks. Tiara saw Dax from a mile away. She quickly punched the foreign king before tearing away her wedding gown. Two suitcases were under it and she grabbed them and ran towards the docks. Tiara made it there in an instant and saw Dax climbing into a fishing boat and setting sail. She lept from the docks onto the boat and collapsed from exhaustion. Tiara smiled, she had made it away from the kingdom. I AM THE GREATEST SPEARTIDEAN THAT EVER LIVED!!! she screamed. Then she collapsed and fell asleep with Dax watching her with complete confusion. Category:Matarrok Category:Devil Fruit User Category:First Mate Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Doctor Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User